Forgetful Izaya
by TsundereKitty
Summary: Izaya and Shizou get in their usual fight... But when Izaya runs to his place what will happen there? And there's something he needs to tell Shizou but what is it! Hmmm...


**Yay! Finally a Shizaya FF! TeeHee! I know it's been awhile but I thought this was a good idea. IT WILL STAY RATED T! Sorry just had to remind myself… Okay well not much to say but Kida-Kun might have something to say! Hit it Kida! (This is going to be OOC up to high heaven! Just a warning mostly because it's been awhile…)**

**Kida: TsundereKitty doesn't own Durarara or any of us!**

**You heard the kid! Now on with the story! XD**

* * *

_Forgetful Izaya.._

* * *

Shizou was just your average person in any average town.

Yeah, right!

He was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro, muttering to himself about Izaya coming back. "Speaking of which where the hell is that flea?" Almost as if on cue, Izaya walked up to Shizou "Looking for me Shizu-Chan?" He rested his arm onto Shizou's shoulder but he pushed it off almost instantly.

Izaya gave Shizou a sharp look and put his hands in his jean pockets. "Don't be like that." He pouted, trying his best to piss Shizou off. "What do you want?" he said calmly, Izaya could tell it would be a little harder than usual.

"I just wanted to say hi! Hi!"

"The hell you did! What do you really want?"

"Silly Shizu-Chan! I'm not gonna tell you that easily."

"Then why the hell are you bothering me!"

"Well you need to work for something for once in your life. That's all"

Shizou turned his head around with a quick snap, he had this crazed look in his eyes and Izaya knew it was coming. Satisfied with his work he broke out into a wide grin. He flicked open his knife inside his jacket pocket. His grin grew even wider, attempting to hurry things along. Izaya turned around with a quick jolt and started sprinting back up the street, as he ran he heard the now louder "IZAAAAYA!"

He turned a sharp corner and skidded to a stop momentarily. He turned and Shizou was storming up the hill like a raging bull. _'What a nice word to describe him. Bull.' _Izaya let out a small chuckle. He turned his head and started looking at the small buildings all around. He was interrupted by a loud noise.

He looked up and realized what it was. Shizou had a street sign placed in his hand, he held it like a baseball bat and started running towards Izaya. "Shit." He muttered as he took off the other way, Shizou so close to him he could here his rapid breathing.

"Careful, you might break something!"

"I know something I'd like to break…"

"Are you suggesting something?"

"…"

Shizou stopped suddenly, his mouth agape and one of his eyebrows twitching. He shook his head violently and shouted back at Izaya, whom had never stopped running.

"N-No, of course not!"

"Sure sounded like it!" Izaya giggled

"Damn it!"

Shizou started running faster, getting closer, Izaya had turned into an ally and he was closing in. Shizou raised the sign and turned the corner, closing his eyes, he hit Izaya with as much force as he could. When he opened his eyes he realized he had hit at least three trash cans, all of which were mangled beyond use.

"God damn it!" Shizou yelled and a loud thump sounded behind him. Shizou turned around and the only thing he saw was the edge of Izaya's jacket, but that was enough. He ran out of the ally, chasing after him yet again.

Izaya's smile was so big by the time he had arrived at his place. He opened the door and slammed it shut, not bothering to lock it; it would only make things more interesting. Izaya walked into the kitchen and got out two glasses, chuckling lightly; he went over to the sink and put water into both. Izaya walked over to the area he called his 'den' even though it wasn't much of anything, just a couch a small coffee table and a recliner. He sat the glasses down and then toppled onto the floor. Izaya sighed, about another minute or so and Shizou would get here.

Sure enough about a minute later, there was a loud banging on the door. Agitated at how the door was bending, he yelled out, "Pound a little harder! I still can't hear you, and my god damn door just _loves _to be beat!" Izaya opened the door and let out a small startled sound when Shizou jumped on him, slamming the door shut with his foot, and placing his hands around Izaya's neck.

"What the hell!"

"Miss me?" Shizou asked as he tightened his grip on Izaya's neck,

"You have no I-Idea." Again, he tightened his grip.

"Shi-Shizou! S-Stop it!" More pressure…

Izaya gasped as he wriggled underneath of Shizou, trying to get him to stop or at least loosen up a bit. _'Great, now I don't get to drink my god damn water! Because this idiot's going to kill me!' _Shizou loosened his grip a little, only enough to where Izaya could talk.

"Shizou, what the hell?"

"I'm sick of your shit! I'm gonna end this right here, right now!"

Izaya remembered that he had his knife; he flicked it out and with one quick movement, held it to Shizou's neck, a grin spreading across his face.

"I knew you'd try something."

"Is that so? You knew I'd try to strangle your ass?"

"No, that was surprising, But I did know you would try something."

"Looks like were both screwed here."

"I could slit your throat."

"I could strangle you."

"But, I'd rather do this!" Izaya giggled.

"…?"

Izaya used his other hand to pry Shizou's off his neck. He tossed his knife under the couch and sat up, Shizou still on his legs. Izaya entwined his legs with Shizou's, and he just sat there, mouth open, head cocked to the side, completely shocked. "What's that look for?" He pouted. Shizou snapped his jaw shut and winced and the sound of his teeth colliding.

"Err…Izaya?"

"Yes, Shizu-Chan?"

"W-What are you doing?"

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to tell you."

"?"

"Don't give me that look! I hate that look! It makes you look stupid…"

"What!"

"Really, you're so damn ignorant you take a complement as an insult."

"… Sorry"

"Damn right you are!" Izaya giggled, and wiggled over on his hands and knees.

"I like playing as the jerk! We should do it more often!"

Shizou started staring at Izaya again; he was so close to him. Out of curiosity, he started studying his face. The look in his eyes, wild but caring, The way his hair managed to be everywhere but kept together, and his lips! From far away you wouldn't notice it, but from up close you knew that they would feel like velvet if you kissed them… _'What am I doing?!' _Shizou pushed the thought away and continued staring, Izaya now joining in.

Suddenly Shizou had the urge to test his theory, and the fact that Izaya was staring at him just as intensely didn't help. As if the same thought had crossed his mind, Izaya leaned a little closer, their lips just inches away.

Izaya raised a hand and pushed Shizou back, until he hit the wall. The same look in his eyes was now in Shizou's eyes, and he knew it. Shizou sat up and pulled Izaya closer. He giggled at the way he wasn't resisting. 'He's gonna be so pissed when I tell him. Oh, well. I'll just have some fun for now!' Another giggle escaped Izaya's lips, and he sighed, he decided to tell Shizou after all.

"Look Sh-"

Shizou cut him off by turning around and smashing Izaya against the wall.

"Aw, I wanted to be on top!"

"No way, Nu-uh!" Shizou growled.

"Okay, but seriously Shizu-Chan. I need to te-"

Shizou cut Izaya off again, he violently smashed his lips onto the others, then remembering how delicate they had looked, he released him, Izaya's eyes wide with shock. He put his hand up and shook his finger disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't have done that Shizu-Chan. Now I forgot what I wanted to tell you."

Izaya pushed his face up towards Shizou's and scooted over sideways, to where he was on the other side of the door, up against the couch. Shizou, this time, gently placed his lips onto Izaya's. Izaya was the one to moments later turn it into a much more violent kiss. when this happened Shizou had opened his eyes momentarily, long enough to see the pink hue that covered Izaya's face, A small smile spread on his mouth.

* * *

"Izaya-Kun! I brought food!" Kida shouted, opening the door. He had his back turned and when he faced the other way his jaw dropped, a look of anger on his face.

"What. The. Hell!" Izaya's face held not an ounce of guilt. Although he did have a look of remembrance and little bit of shock, like a dear caught in the headlights.

Shizou was looking between Kida and Izaya. Kida then Izaya, Kida then Izaya, and so on. Izaya stood up, smoothed his hair down and said,

"Oh yeah… That's what I was gonna tell you…"

* * *

**Well then! Forgetful Izaya… The ending was for My best friend KuudereKitty! I wrote it because I am forever appreciative that she's here! She's the awesomest Brigade Chief/ Editor in Chief of me ever! Thank you for reading! R&R please! XD**

**~TK**


End file.
